


A New Norm(al)

by HelloOldSport



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Day 5, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Perryshmirtz Week, heinz love your son challenge, like barely - Freeform, norm is a sweet boy, slight reference to childhood traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloOldSport/pseuds/HelloOldSport
Summary: Norm looks to Perry for the fatherly affection he so desperately craves. A convo is had with Heinz.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Norm, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Norm & Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	A New Norm(al)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first ever work of fanfiction that I have even a little bit finished, let alone posted! This fandom is full of so many inspiring and creative people and i probably wouldnt have written this without all of the creativity that swirls around here!  
> The title may change at some point lmao

Perry burst through the balcony like he always did. Landing in a heroic pose ready to face off against his nemesis, he glanced around the room, finding it much too quiet for there to be any sort of evil scheme to thwart. He scanned the lab seeing no sign of Heinz or any sort of new inator. It was then Perry decided to wander around and see if the scientist was in the apartment downstairs. He scanned the kitchen and living room, huffing out a sigh when there was still no sign of his nemesis. He rounded the corner into the hallway to go check the bedrooms, when he was greeted by Norm's giant metal body sitting on the floor.

“HELLO PERRY THE PLATYPUS! DR. D RAN TO THE STORE, SO HE IS NOT HERE!” Perry let out another sigh and signed a thank you to the giant robot man and paused. “Why are you on the floor?”, he signed, brows knit in confusion. “I LIKE TO WALLOW IN MY LONELINESS WHENEVER DR. D GOES OUT. HE MAKES ME SIT IN MY CLOSET WHEN I AM SAD!” Norm's smile flipped around to a frown and he lean forward a bit more to mimic hanging his head in sorrow. Perry's look of confusion furrowed into a sympathetic frown. He walked over to Norm and padded his large metal shoulder offering a small, pitying smile. Norm looked up and said “DR D SAYS HE IS NOT MY FATHER BUT HE CREATED ME. DOES THAT MEAN I DO NOT HAVE A FATHER? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR A FATHER, PERRY THE PLATYPUS?” Perry's heart began to break for the robot. He had been meaning to sit Heinz down and talk about his treatment of Norm, the way he regarded the robot was horrible and was frankly surprising to Perry considering how Heinz had grown up himself. “He we'll come around, Norm.” Perry signed trying to be as reassuring as possible. Norm's frown flipped back to the smile “THANK YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I AM SURE GLAD THAT YOU ARE DR. D’S NEMESIS, I ENJOY YOUR COMPANY!” Perry smiled at this and nodded in thanks. “SAY WILL YOU PLAY CATCH WITH ME?” Norm asked almost excitedly as he brought out a ball and met from behind his back. Perry hesitated for a second but smiled and stuck his hands out for the equipment, nodding a yes. Norm dropped both the ball and mitt in Perry's hands and stood up.

Perry gestured toward the lab and balcony to suggest they play where there was more space. Once outside Norm stood out on the balcony so he could jump for the ball or fly after it if need be. “Ready?” Perry signed with a smile. “I AM READY!” Norm shouted holding his giant gloved hand out. Perry through the ball with an easy reach of norms hand. He caught the ball and tossed it back with surprising care allowing Perry to catch it easily. The two got into a nice rhythm tossing and catching the ball, until Perry up the ante and started throwing it harder, higher, and farther. Norm's shouts of ‘I got it!’ and ‘Good throw!’ well he dove and jumped for the ball was the happiest and most excited Perry had ever seen him.

After a good 45 minutes of catch, Terry had to break for some water and a breather. Norm sat on the floor by the dinner table talking excitedly about how much fun he was having with Perry. Perry sipped his water smiling at Norm’s excitement when the door to the apartment practically slammed open. “Norm make yourself useful and help me carry these bags!” Heinz all but stomped into the kitchen, arms full of groceries when the bot did not respond. “CAN WE PLAY CATCH AGAIN ANOTHER DAY, DAD?” Norm asked, turning towards Perry. Perry choked on his water, the term of endearment catching him completely off guard. “Again? I never played catch with you once! And for the last time I'm not your dad!” Heinz retorted, still completely oblivious that Perry was in the room. Norm turned towards Heinz, “I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU, I WAS TALKING TO PERRY THE PLATYPUS.” “Perry the- what are you going on about Norm? I think I would know if Perry the Platypus was in my-“ Heinz began to argue, when simultaneously he turned around and heard someone clear their throat. The scientist practically jumped out of his skin when he finally realized that Perry was sitting at his table. “Perry the Platypus?! What are you doing in my kitchen?! Did Francis not tell you I was going to be starting later today?” “No, he failed to mention it.” Perry signed back apologetically. Heinz rolled his eyes in annoyance at the complete lack of professionalism that OWCA often displayed. “Of course not! Yeesh! The lack of professionalism that your higher ups conduct business with sometimes is truly astounding, Perry the Platypus. I know I’m _evil_ but at least I'm professional about it. OWCA really needs to- Heey! Waaait a minute! What did you just call Perry the Platypus?!” Heinz interrupted his own ranting, whipping around to Norm and narrowing his eyes. “Did you just call _him_ , Dad?!” The scientist jabbed his thumb in Perry's general direction. “PERRY THE PLATYPUS IS AROUND ALMOST AS OFTEN AS YOU ARE AND HE LISTENS TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AND PLAYED CATCH WITH ME.” Norm responded before the room fell silent.

Perry shifted in his seat in glanced over to the bewildered Heinz. “Why did you do that, Perry the Platypus? Now he's going to keep pestering _me_ to play catch with you every time you come over! Pretty soon he'll start trying to get _you_ to parent him, even though _you aren’t_ his father and I'm the one who built him. And then trying to get him off your back will cut into your thwarting time and-“Perry snapped his fingers repeatedly to get Heinz’s attention and stop his rambling. “You weren’t here, he asked, and I didn’t have anything else to do. What if I want to continue to play with him? We don’t fight every hour of the day, Heinz.” Perry replied, his signs snappy and running out of patience. “I THINK I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE ROOM NOW.” Norm stood up awkwardly and clanked his way back down the hallway and to his closet.

Perry crossed his arms annoyed and shot Heinz a look of disappointment. “Whaaaaaat?! What did I do to warrant that?!” Heinz protested, as he moved to take the seat across from Perry. “You need to be better to him.” Perry chided, making sure his signs were punctuated and deliberate, a frown on his face. The scientist sniffed, “Why are you suddenly so invested in that rust bucket's well-being?” “You created him, and whether you like it or not, you are, for all intents and purposes, his father.” “But he's just a robot!” Heinz whined back, rolling his eyes and pouting. Perry snapped his fingers in anger making Heinz's jaw snap shut and look back at Perry, eyes wide. “Open your eyes, Heinz! Norm isn’t just a simple robot anymore. He. Is. Sentient. He is well past whatever programming you intended him to run. You need to acknowledge it and embrace him.” Perry's hands moved slowly and harshly, needing to get his point through the man's thick skull. Perry's brows furrowed and tried to drive his point home. “Would you ever treat Vanessa the way you treat Norm?” “But that’s totally different, she-“ Heinz cut himself off, his face twisting into an expression of long felt guilt. “I’ve been treating him like me, haven’t I?” The man almost whispered, horrified at his realization. Perry softened his expression and placed a comforting hand on Heinz's wrist. The taller man dropped his head down to the table to bury his face in hands. He groaned and said, “I uh, really screwed up this time, didn’t I?” When he lifted his head again, he brought his free hand with it and dragged his fingers down his face with a grimace. Perry gave him an almost solemn nod. “And I’m gunna have to do the right thing here, aren’t I?” Perry huffed his approximation of chuckle and nodded again. Heinz rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I don’t know how well it will go, but I am going to start trying.” Perry removed his hand to reply, Heinz just now noticing it was still on his wrist and hoping his face wouldn’t heat up. “All you need to do right now is try. I know you can do it, you’re a good father, Heinz.” As soon as Perry finished his sentiment, he took his nemesis's hand in both of his and squeezed encouragingly, a warm, heartfelt smile on his face. Heinz felt the tips of his ears heat up and his face get dusted pink. He pulled his hand away in a panic and jolted out of his seat. “Well I think that’s enough thwarting me for one day, wouldn’t you say? Heh You know curse you Perry the Platypus and all that.” Heinz spoke quickly, opening the door, and all but physically kicked Perry out. Perry stood and headed for the balcony off the lab, he paused and signed a final “I know you can do it.” before heading back up to the lab and off the balcony on his glider.

Heinz remained at the table, reflecting on his conversation with Perry. He knew his nemesis was right and that it was going to be difficult for him to completely own up to what he’s done. The groceries long forgotten; Heinz finally got up from the table when the sun had already gone down. On his way to his bedroom, he knocked lightly on the closet door in the hallway and in a voice just barely above a whisper said “Goodnight, Norm.”


End file.
